


Golden Boy

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One version of why Seth Rollins betrayed The Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Much to my sister’s dismay, here’s my version of the circumstances of Seth’s betrayal of The Shield. I’m dealing with my feelings somehow. This is, obviously, not part of the For Real universe. For those of you who asked, that story continues even under the current circumstances. And hopefully I’ll take less than six months to update next time.
> 
> My evil!Seth characterization makes me think of this line from The Hold Steady’s “Hornets! Hornets!” (fantastic song) “She said always remember never to trust me. She said that the first time that she met me. She said there’s gonna come a time when I’m gonna have to go with whoever’s gonna get me the highest.”
> 
> Written to entirely too much White Stripes and other Jack White projects. But really, can there ever be too much Jack White?
> 
> Enjoy!

Seth stared at the contents of his glass of beer. He found little waves that formed at the top from all the activity around him in the bar infinitely more interesting than anything else going on.

He felt a hard smack on his shoulder.

“Hey man, come on,” Dean slurred. “You’ve looked like, fuckin’ pissed all night. Aren’t you gonna fucking celebrate? We beat those assholes twice now. We’re the fucking KINGS!”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Seth said. “I’m just, like, fucking worn out.”

Roman turned around and studied Seth’s face with some concern. “You wanna go back to the room and lay down or something? You put yourself through a lot in that match.”

“I don’t wanna keep you guys from celebrating or anything,” Seth said.

Dean let out a slightly-crazed laugh as a huge mischievous grin crossed his face. “Trust me, man. You won’t.”

“Just go back to the room if you want,” Roman said. “Won’t bother us.”

“Yeah, alright,” Seth said. “I think I will.”

\--

Seth knew what he was going to do long before he left that bar.

The truth was, lately, he was bored. Bored out of his mind. Victories felt pointless. Dean and Roman’s affection left him cold. Everything left him numb. Except one thought.

Halfway to the hotel, he ducked into an alley and pulled a wrinkled business card out of his wallet. He dialed the number scrawled on the back. His hands shook just a little bit. He paced as the phone rang.

“Hello?” a familiar voice answered, sounding exhausted. Seth found himself smiling.

“Hunter? It’s Seth Rollins.”

“Can’t say you’re exactly the first person I expected to hear from. Especially now.”

“Yeah, well, I was thinking about your… you know, your little offer.”

“And?”

“I want to talk to you about it. Not on the phone. I think you’ll like what I have to say.”

“Oh really? And how do I know this isn’t some kind of ambush or something?”

“Look, I’ll meet you wherever you want. Whenever you want. Set it up however.”

“Okay.” He paused for a moment. “Is this your number?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll set something up and text you the info.”

“Excellent. I look forward to doing business with you.”

“Likewise.”

Seth hung up the phone. He walked the rest of the way to a hotel with a smug grin plastered across his face. This was definitely interesting.

\--

Seth liked the way Hunter looked at him.

Not that others didn’t look at him that way, of course – Roman and Dean being the most notable -- but none of them were the Chief Operating Officer of WWE.

None of them had the power to make things interesting.

“I’ve gotta ask,” Hunter said. “What made you change your mind?”

Seth looked around the room – Hunter’s office for the evening at the arena – and contemplated his answer.“Well, I got bored. Where else can I go with them anyway? We beat you. Any other interesting opportunity comes from you. So I stick with them, I’m kinda fucked, right?”

Hunter chuckled. His tiny forehead wrinkled tightly. “Yeah, I guess so. But, I mean, why’d you have to make me look like an idiot first?”

“To see if I could. Because it was fun, you know.”

“So I’m supposed to believe that you just beat the hell out of me and Evolution twice for fun, just put yourself on the line like that for a lark, and then you just got bored and changed your mind?”

“Well, yeah. It’s the truth.”

“I’m not buying it. I think you and your little buddies are trying to pull one over on me.”

Seth walked closer to Hunter as he spoke. This, it seemed, was as good a time as any. “I can show you… I can give you something to show you I’m not fucking with you.”

Hunter’s eyes flashed with interest. Beady gorilla eyes. “Like what?”

“Whatever you want.”

Hunter licked his lips rather obviously. It made Seth’s stomach turn a little, but he kind of liked it. “Whatever I want, huh?”

Seth made it a point to look at Hunter very seriously. “Yeah. Anything. I gotta show you I’m serious right?”

“Well,” Hunter said, his voice dropping lower and slower. “Why don’t you get on your knees, like I know you do with your little buddies Dean and Roman, and show me how serious you are?”

Seth couldn’t help but crack a smirk. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Hunter didn’t look amused. “You think this is a joke or something?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Seth said. He moved closer to Hunter and dropped obediently to his knees. “I was hoping you would.”

Hunter chucked again. He reached down and gave Seth’s head a condescending pat. “Good boy,” he said. Seth choked back another faint wave of nausea and smiled. This was perfect.

Seth deftly released Hunter’s cock from his slacks, a bit surprised to find him almost completely hard. It was not the most impressive cock he’d ever seen, but he strained to look at it like it was. Judging by the smug look on Hunter’s face, he’d done a good job. He locked his eyes on Hunter’s and sucked the head of Hunter’s cock into his mouth, pleased to see the smugness in Hunter’s eyes tempered with bliss. After a moment, he slowly swallowed Hunter’s entire length into his throat. Hunter looked vaguely impressed.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Hunter moaned, most of the remaining smugness quickly melting from his eyes.

Seth slid his mouth up and down Hunter’s cock, burying it in his throat over and over again as his tongue worked the underside. Hunter reacted with a long, low string of enthusiastic moans, growls, and swearing – it had been a long time since anyone had responded to Seth’s mouth quite so loudly. It filled Seth with heady power to draw such a reaction, even if that reaction was slightly obnoxious.

Hunter’s hips rocked harder and harder into Seth’s face, pushing his cock deeper and faster into Seth’s throat. Seth didn’t flinch – he took it eagerly and skillfully, moaning his pleasure at being filled so aggressively. Suddenly, just as the intensity seemed to build to a fever pitch, Hunter grabbed Seth’s head and pulled him away. Seth stared at the spit-soaked cock glistening in front of him. Hunter reached down and tilted Seth’s head up by the chin.

“You know that’s not all I want, right?” Hunter said.

Seth nodded. “Yeah.”

Hunter smirked. “Alright then. So, come on. Get up. Turn around. I bet you know what to do.”

Seth unceremoniously dropped his pants and bent over a nearby table. He looked at Hunter over his shoulder. “Like this?”

“Yeah. You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“Why should I?” Seth said. He turned his head around again. Soon thereafter, Hunter moved close again and Seth felt cold lube slicked on his asshole. Hunter grabbed Seth’s hips and pushed his cock inside with a long groan. Hunter reached around for Seth’s cock and made some vague noise of satisfaction when he found it rock hard.

“You really like all this, don’t you?” Hunter said, soundly oddly surprised. He thrust slowly into Seth, keeping a grip on Seth’s cock.

“Yeah,” Seth said. “Fuck yeah.”

Seemingly spurred by Seth’s vocal enthusiasm, Hunter thrust harder, stroking Seth’s cock as he did – which felt like an unexpected kindness. “I always wanted to get into this perfect fucking ass of yours,” Hunter said.

“Yeah?” Seth moaned. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” Hunter panted. “It’s just as good as I thought it would be.”

Seth felt Hunter’s sweat drip onto him as Hunter noisily drove faster and faster into his ass, stroking Seth’s cock hard and fast, slick slapping sounds echoing in his ears. Tension built in his body, muddy and swimming, ballooning desperately until his whole body tightened. He came growling, pressing his face into the table, shooting all over Hunter’s fist. As he finished, he felt Hunter pull out suddenly. After a few moments of steady, slick noises, he felt warm spurts on his ass as Hunter groaned.

They cleaned themselves up silently. Seth avoided eye contact. Once he was done, he turned to Hunter.

“You’re gonna have someone get all my stuff, right?” Seth said.

“Yeah, It’ll all be waiting for you here.”

“Okay, good,” Seth said, moving toward the door. “Well, good doing business with you. See you tonight.”

“Yeah,” Hunter said. He paused for a moment. “You’re gonna let me do that again, right?”

Seth smirked as he opened the door. “Whatever it takes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
